My Everything'
by kathmolko
Summary: Summing this up in one word- CUTE. It's not original, it's not earth shattering, but it is sweet. It's a one-off JAJRN. It's short. It's really sweet...Oh so Shippy...


****

My Everything

The second line in the song, 'Sweet' by RumanaStone. Not connected in any way to 'My Tortured Love' or the other tales that will inevitably spawn from it. If you want to know a little about my 'Sweet' series, read 'My Tortured Love'

Jessi slowly turned, her eyes wide with false curiosity. Behind her, Meowth cowered.

"Oh if it isn't Jessi," a familiar, all too familiar, voice declared, saying the lines rivals always use to address eachother.

"Oh, if it isn't Cassidy." Jessi hissed.

"Where is your stupid partner, James?" Cassidy demanded.

Jessi looked around their location, the Rocket Charity Ball. Some people may find it odd that the Rockets would have a Charity Ball. What they are overlooking is that the Charity Ball is actually free and compulsory for all members to attend, and no money ever gets sent to any charities. With that in mind however, it is quite odd for the Rockets to have a Charity Ball.

"Where is your stupid partner, Butch?" Jessi demanded back, not answering Cassidy.

"I asked you a question, Jessi," Cassidy sneered, putting a very negative spin on the name 'Jessi'.

"So did I." Jessi said.

The two women glared at eachother, standing beside the drinks table while dancing, laughing couples swirled around them. Dancing, Laughing and Swirling were all compulsory too.

"I shall go and dance with…" Meowth scanned the area, looking for somewhere to escape to "Uh…Persian…" and then he hurried off, forgetting that he actually had tried to pop some arsenic into Persian's milk only that morning.

"James is busy." Jessi sighed, giving in, "He couldn't make it."

Cassidy snorted. "Hah! He is not here because he could not bear the thought of accompanying you. I can't say that I blame him."

Jessi looked hurt, then remembered a little friend called 'composure'. "No, there is a family emergency."

Cassidy raised an eyebrow "You are nothing to him, Jessi,"

Jessi had no idea why that her so much. "Well where is Butch then?"

"Family emergency," Cassidy explained in two words, without seeming to realise how stupid she actually sounded.

"Whatever," Jessi jeered.

"Just remember Jessi, you might think that you are so special but you are nothing to him."

Jessi leant against the table and watched Cassidy stalk off.

She stayed there the entire night, not draining one drop from her glass of wine.

Jessi sighed as she turned the key to their apartment. Meowth was still in hospital with minor scratches, and James was out of town for the night, so she had the place to herself.

All she wanted to do was either cry or sleep. Or both. Or perhaps just one, accompanied with some expensive chocolates.

As she pushed open the door though she got a surprise. It was 10 at night and there was nobody home, so why was her apartment lit by hundreds of small candles?

There a clatter of pots, and then footsteps running towards her.

Jessi steadied her feet, and got ready to swing her handbag…

"I'm really sorry," Jessi said again, adjusting the ice pack on James's forehead. "It was a really nice idea of yours anyway…"

Jessi was sitting on the couch watching Martian Successor Nadesico. On her lap was a cushion. On that cushion was James's head. Sprawled along the rest of the couch was his body. Thankfully, the head and body were both connected.

"Thanks," James smiled "I…ow…you are very precise with that handbag, you know, I just wanted to make this night special, and to say that I am really sorry that I couldn't make it to the Ball,"

"What was the family emergency?" Jessi inquired.

"My parents were just pretending to be dead again." James shrugged.

"Oh."

James was silent…before he spoke again, more softly "I just wanted it to be special…"

"Oh James, don't you see, it is special. All the time I spend with you is special, it is just sometimes I don't realise it."

"I must seem like nothing to you." James sighed.

"I must seem like nothing to you," Jessi shook her head.

"Jessi?" James smiled warmly, his eyes shining "You mean everything to me."  
Jessi lent down and kissed his cheek. "Really?"

"Jessi, you are the most important person in my life. I'd be nothing without you," he said with remarkable self-assurance "You are my everything."  
Jessi bit her lip, trying not to cry. "You mean I'm not nothing to you?"

"Jessi, I have no idea where you are getting these ideas," James said "But I want you to focus on this idea; you are my everything."  
Jessi kissed him again. "And you are everything to me."

THE END

A world away from 'My Totured Love' eh? Whaddaya reckon? Will I see you in a later story? Who knows…

Love and Kisses because you all mean everything to me,

Tenhsi_Mew2

  



End file.
